


Welcome Home

by Yellow14stoner



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/pseuds/Yellow14stoner
Summary: Story takes place prior to season 1. In the first episode Kayce mentioned a “Mr. Daniel.” This is my take on what happened to him! (Multi-chapter)
Relationships: Beth Dutton - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

*Thank you for reviewing!

Welcome Home

Beth Dutton looked over at Daniel in the passenger seat. He was typing on his laptop as she drove them toward Paradise Valley. His sandy colored hair was freshly cut and styled into a typical business man’s look. His average height stood as tall as Beth and he preferred a clean shaven face. When she looked at him, hazel-colored eyes looked back lovingly. He was wearing khaki pants and a bright, blue polo shirt with his loafers. He looked like he was on his way to a golf course. Beth wished he was but instead her car was carrying them six hours into the countryside. 

It was hard for her to believe that she was headed back to Montana, if only for the week. She hadn’t been home to the Yellowstone Ranch in almost 4 years and she wasn’t sure why she had agreed to the trip. 

She spoke with her father every couple days if not more and he always extended the invitation to come home. To visit, to stay, you name it and her father had offered it but she had been able to refuse until now. It was because of Daniel. He had walked in the last time John Dutton had asked her to come home. They had been on speaker phone while she ran some numbers through her computer for him and he’d casually mentioned the Easter holiday. 

“So, Easter's coming up fast ain’t it hunny.” Beth gave a non-committal groan as she navigated the work spread sheets for the ranch. “Did I tell ya Kayce is bringing Tate out for dinner. He’s out of the Navy now, living on the God-damn Res. But at least they’re coming for dinner.”

Beth looked up as Daniel opened her office door and walked inside carrying a glass of wine. She held her hand out for it and nodded her thanks. 

“You should come Beth, it’s been too long since I’ve had all my children on the ranch. Don’t you wanna see your brother hunny? Your nephew?”

“Daaad, you know I’m swamped at work,” she rolled her eyes and continued, “I really can’t just up and take off. Bob has big things on the horizon.”

She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she had seen Kayce about a year ago when he had gotten back from his last deployment. They had been in the area and he’d actually reached out to her. He wanted to introduce her to his family. Beth took Daniel in hopes of easing any awkwardness the meeting would bring but she wished she had gone alone. Monica had been nervous but kind and Tate was a delight. Seeing Kayce again had her missing home but she squashed those feelings down as quickly as they came up.

Beth watched as Daniel settled himself in the chair across from her desk. She was a little irritated that he felt comfortable enough to listen in on her conversation with her father and thought about taking it off of speaker. Her father’s next words stopped her entire train of thought though.

“Hey, did I tell ya, Rip asked about you the other day?”   
Beth paused her typing and looked at the phone. “No, dad. You didn’t tell me.”

Before the conversation could go any further, Daniel cleared his throat. “You know Beth, I’ve never been to Montana. It might be nice to get away for a bit?”

Beth shot him a death glare but it was too late. Her father had heard him. “Who’s that?” 

She closed her eyes in annoyance and then opened them to angrily stare at Daniel. The questioning look he gave her made her soften but only a fraction.

“Uhh, that’s Daniel, Daddy. I told you about him, remember?” She hoped he would play along because of course she’d never mentioned the man before. There wasn’t a point. Sure, they’d been more than casually dating for close to a year but it wasn’t like she loved him or was going to marry him. 

“No, Beth. I don’t remember. And you’re coming to dinner. Bring Daniel.” He hung up the phone before she could utter another word.

Shit. She thought. There was no getting out of it when her father issued a direct order. He’d just bring the whole fucking family to her if she didn’t show up now.

So here she was cruising in her Mercedes down remote roads a Mercedes had no business being. Bringing her boyfriend home to meet the family. She shuttered at the word and at the thought. She’d never brought anyone home before and didn’t like being forced into it. Daniel wouldn’t let the subject drop once she’d hung up with her father and so she had finally relented. 

Daniel closed the lid on his laptop and put his hand on her thigh. Looking out the window, he whistled. “It sure is beautiful out here. I have no idea why you’d want to stay away so long, Beth.”

“Beauty isn’t everything, Daniel. This lifestyle just doesn’t fit into who I am anymore. That’s all. We’re about to turn up to the ranch though so get ready to meet the boys.” 

“Oh yea? The boys huh? You mean your brothers? I’m great meeting families, don’t worry. They’ll love me.”  
Beth smiled indulgently but she knew he had no idea what he was in store for and she didn’t even feel that bad about it.

Gravel flew as the daughter of the most well-known man in the valley turned up the road that would end at her family’s legacy. The Yellowstone, Dutton Ranch. She had seen that sign everyday for most of her life but when they passed under it, Daniel commented on how official it made “the farm.” 

“You better not let my daddy or the boys hear you call this ranch a farm Daniel. We are ranchers, not farmers and if you wanna leave Montana with your balls, you’ll remember that.” Daniel laughed but she was all business.

They passed the cattle in the fields, ranch-hands out riding fences, more working on the irrigation system, the barns and the arena. Daniel took it all in wide-eyed. Beth tried not to look at all. Finally they reached the main house and she threw the slick, black car into park. Before she could exhale the deep breath she’d taken in, a horse pulled to a stop beside her and the car door swung open.

“Beth-y! As I live and breathe! Get out here little sister and gimme a hug!” The smile on Lee Dutton's face threatened to split it apart and Beth couldn’t help but return the grin. 

She stood up out of the car and her oldest brother lifted her off the ground in a bear hug and spun her around. She laughed and smacked him in the chest. 

“Lee, put me down. You smell like a fucking goat!” He obliged her and laughed. 

“You’re looking good there girl. And look at this car, whoo wee if that ain’t fancy!” He circled around the back of the car and stopped when he came face to face with Daniel. He clapped him on the back of the shoulder while Daniel stuck his hand out. “You must be Danny.”

Before he could correct him, three more men rode up on horses. They all expertly dismounted and Daniel was awestruck. Beth was immediately surrounded by cowboys. The oldest of the group took Beth in a fatherly hug and she returned it. 

“Hey girl, it’s good to see you. The city has done well for ya.” He nodded and looked at the Benz and Daniel.   
He pointed to the men at his sides as his way of introduction. “These here are Ryan and Kolby. Been with us bout 2 years now, figured you deserved a proper welcomin.” 

He looked down and kicked some dirt while he continued, “Rip was gonna head up too but he, he uh had to ride fences with the new kid. He’s green as the grass , that one, but Rip’s been tryin to learn him.” He winked at the only female Dutton.

Beth smiled, “Thanks for headin up here, Lloyd. It’s really great to see you again. It’s been too long. Hi-ya fellas. Thanks for meeting me.” She addressed the cowboys but her eyes were roaming the fields. They stopped when they landed on a pair of ranch-hands riding side-by-side along the fence.

Behind her, Daniel came up to stand at her side. He cleared his throat when she didn’t acknowledge him.   
“Oh, this is Daniel. He made the trip up with me.” All three cowboys tipped hats at him and remounted the horses that they’d hung onto. 

“We’ll see you, girl.” Lloyd said with a sad smile and rode off toward the barns. Beth watched them go for a minute and then turned toward her brother. 

“Well Lee, where’s dad?”

“He’s up at the house with Jamie. Kayce will be coming out with Tate in a bit. We’re gonna take him out to the river if you guys wanna come along.” 

Beth rolled her eyes, “You know better than that Lee. But Daniel might be interested in going out.” She looked at the man beside her. He seemed out of place in his khaki pants and loafers but he was eager to fit in and immediately agreed to whatever they were talking about.

Beth nodded and started up to the house. “Well, I better go find Daddy.” She called over her shoulder. Both men followed. 

Up on the porch, Daniel commented on the big, beautiful house. The stone structure mixed in with the logs and natural wood rails was breath-taking. Beth ran her hands up the railing like she’d done a thousand times before and it felt like she’d never left.

As they stepped into the living room of the house, the high ceilings and upper floor's railing held Daniel’s interest as he took it all in. Beth strolled straight to her father’s office and stepped in without knocking.

“Hi, Daddy.” She smiled lovingly at her father and the man behind the desk immediately stood and enveloped her in a tight hug. 

“How’s my girl, huh? God, it’s good to see you Beth. It has been way too long. Let me look at you.”

Beth stepped back to appease her father. She had chosen to wear black slacks with her heels and the white blouse she had on was covered by a soft pale pink sweater. She had left her hair down and had applied minimal make-up but she was still beautiful. 

The second man in the room stood and straightened the suit jacket he wore. His jet black hair was slicked back and he wore a grimacing smile. He held his hand out to Daniel.

“Daniel, is it? I’m Jamie, Beth’s brother.” The men shook hands and then Jamie turned to his sister. “Beth. Nice of you to make the trip.” 

“Yea well, I thought dad said you’d be out of town. That’s just my luck.” Beth responded, coldly. 

John Dutton cleared his throat before anything more was said and turned back to his daughter. “Beth, are you gonna introduce me to your friend?” He made sure to put special emphasis on the word friend and Daniel’s smile faltered.

“Of course, Daddy. This is Daniel Prescott. We met at a conference for Swartz & Meyer. I outbid him on a deal our companies were going after. Dinner was the consolation prize.” 

Daniel stepped up and held out his hand to John.

“Mr. Dutton. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I have heard a lot about you.”

John looked at his hand for an uncomfortable minute before he took it. He squeezed a little too hard and looked into the man’s eyes. 

“Well Daniel. I have heard nothing about you but we’re gonna change that right now. You’ll ride out to the river with us when Kayce gets here.”

Beth nodded when Daniel remained silent. “I’ll show him where to change Dad.”

After Beth sent Daniel off with the boys, she retreated to her old bedroom to freshen up. It had already been a long day and there were still a few hours left until she would go to bed. She washed her face, spruced up her mascara and lips then grabbed a jacket to go sit outside. 

At the last minute, she decided to change her clothes. It was getting chilly outside so she shed her stylish summer blouse and slacks and opted for an old, well worn pair of jeans that she’d left in her dresser. Slipping the soft denim on over her hips was another sort of coming home for Beth. She rarely wore jeans anymore and they provided her with more comfort than she cared to admit.

She had been a little surprised when all of her brothers and even her father had ridden off to the river and left her alone on her first day back until she realized that they all wanted their own crack at Daniel, not to mention time with Kayce and Tate. She was fine with that. Some quiet time to herself wouldn’t hurt and she wanted to look around a bit, rediscover her home if you will. 

Beth quickly descended the stairs to the main floor and turned the corner to head outside. As soon as she went around the corner, she smacked straight into the solid wall of a man’s chest. She stumbled back and the man’s hands reached out to steady her. A jolt of electricity shot through Beth at the touch and then the smell of him assaulted her senses. It was the same clean, earthy scent of his soap mixed with a little sweat and horse. The smells combined with the subtle, spicy scent of cologne melded to embody the cowboy that was Rip Wheeler.

Beth gasped from surprise and the contact. When he spoke, she could have swooned like a school girl.

“Whoa, easy darlin. I got ya.” His voice was deep, and confident and his hands still held her at the waist. Looking up, Beth sighed at the sight of his stormy blue eyes. 

She had been looking into those eyes since she was a 14 year old girl and they held her attention just as well now as they did then. Only now, the boy had transformed into a man. A big, strong, sexy man. And he stole her breath. He was tall, dark, and mysterious-looking. He was clad in wrangler jeans with well worn cowboy boots that only added a couple inches to the height he already had on her. His black button down shirt was covered by a black jacket and of course, a Stetson. The beard and mustache was new to Beth and it made her ache low in her belly. 

She took a step back in an attempt to regain some cohesive thought and he let her go. She had yet to speak and as he looked her up and down, she could tell that he still liked what he saw. The knowledge reinforced her confidence and she smiled wolfishly.

“I always knew you’d be plenty big one day.” Beth winked at him as she eyed him one more time. She raised her hand to his face and scratched her fingers down his beard affectionately. “This certainly suits you.” 

Rip nodded at the compliment and took his hat off to run his fingers through his hair. “You look good, Beth.” He said as he replaced the hat. “It’s good to see you again. Tell your father I was looking for him, will ya?”

He turned around to walk back out of the house and Beth was floored. That was it? That was all he was going to say after they hadn’t seen each other in 4 years? She was oddly hurt and slightly offended. They had once meant something special to each other and judging from the sensations he was able to dredge up in the matter of a few seconds, he still did to her. Didn’t she affect him at all?

Indignant Beth came out at the brush off. “Well isn’t that just nice, Rip? Fuck, even Lloyd gave a more personal greeting than that. I look good huh? But what, not good enough for a hug or maybe a God-damn handshake would be more appropriate. Hmm maybe you’re a taken man now, is that it? You got a new leash, Rip? What, she won’t give any slack to acknowledge an old friend?” 

She watched as he clenched his jaw at the mention of a leash. It had always been the quickest way to fire him up. He wasn’t any man’s pet and she found it hard to imagine him being any woman’s either but she wasn’t censoring her words. 

Before she could continue, Rip walked back toward her with a purpose. She wasn’t afraid but she still backed up until her back hit the wall. He stopped when their faces were inches apart and every part of her body was touching his. In a low whisper he spoke. “You want a greetin hunny? How will this do?”

He closed the distance between their lips and claimed hers in a punishing kiss. He swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opened for him immediately. The first touch of their tongues had Beth moaning into his mouth and he pressed his hips into hers. She wound her arms up around his neck and he lifted her legs behind her thighs to align their lower halves. The sound of the back door opening brought the pair back to reality and he tore his mouth away from hers then let her legs fall back to the floor. 

Rip stepped back, winked at Beth and said “Welcome home, darlin.” Then he was gone.

Damn. She wished she’d left Daniel in Salt Lake she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Home  
Chapter 2

He closed the distance between their lips and claimed hers in a punishing kiss. He swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opened for him immediately. The first touch of their tongues had Beth moaning into his mouth and he pressed his hips into hers. She wound her arms up around his neck and he lifted her legs behind her thighs to align their lower halves. The sound of the back door opening brought the pair back to reality and he tore his mouth away from hers then let her legs fall back to the floor. 

Rip stepped back, winked at Beth and said “Welcome home, darlin.” Then he was gone.

Damn. She wished she’d left Daniel in Salt Lake she thought.

“Beth? Beth are ya in here?”

Beth tried to calm her breathing and racing heart as she stood against the wall. She fanned her face in a vain attempt to disperse the heat she could still feel on her cheeks. God-damn that man, she thought. Pulling on all of her resolve, she squared her shoulders and straightened up. Heading toward the back door, she called back to her brother.

“Lee? What’s wrong?”

She came into the kitchen to see Daniel holding a bag of peas to his forehead with his head tipped back and a towel pressed to his nose. Inwardly she groaned. 

“What happened? Did someone punch you?”

Daniel chuckled a bit in pain. “No sweetheart, no one punched me. I’m just going to need a little more practice with horses. I fell off.”

“You fell off?” Beth turned to glare at Lee. “And just how did he fall off Lee? I know as well as you do that there are horses in that barn so old, they’re barely moving. What’d you do? Put him on some rank sonofabitch?” She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Lee looked down at the floor a little chagrined but with a devilish smile on his face. “He weren’t on no rank sonofabitch. Just one that had a little more get up and go than we thought.” He winked at his sister. “He’s all yours now. I’m gonna catch up to the boys.”

“What’s that Beth, what’s a rank sonofabitch?” Daniel asked after Lee had left.

“Nevermind Daniel. Let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up. You’re probably going to be pretty sore”

Beth sighed. This was not how she had planned to spend the evening, playing nursemaid to a wannabe cowboy, even if he did happen to be her boyfriend.

Once she showed Daniel the shower and the room he’d be staying in, she left him to find them some dinner. She was relieved that they wouldn’t be sharing her room. Although Daniel was confused, he understood what he called her father’s ‘old fashioned values.’ In reality it was simply a power play on John’s part but Beth didn’t fight it. She would be in her childhood oasis and she didn’t need him in there trying to foul up memories that she still cherished in that room.

Mostly they were memories of a young Rip, climbing through her bedroom window, late at night just to hold her on rough days. He had always been able to tell when she was being tormented by guilt about her mother or just missing her on days like her birthday. They had never done more than just kiss in her room but he had often provided her with a comfort she had yet to get anywhere else and she didn’t want to muddy that up by having Daniel paw at her there. 

Beth found Gator in the kitchen and asked him to whip them up a couple of sandwiches. She knew there would be no formal dinner tonight since the boys would be fishing and not back til dark. 

While she waited, she stepped outside onto the side patio that overlooked the barn side of the ranch. It was too far away to really make out who was down there but she knew Rip would be, somewhere. She was already wondering when she would be able to see him again. She rolled her eyes at herself. She thought she was past these foolish desires in regards to the Yellowstone Ranch-hand. It still amazed her how quickly he could reignite every feeling she’d ever had for him.

Beth's musing was interrupted when Gator came to the door.

“Your sandwiches are ready Miss Beth.”

“Thank you Gator.”

She returned to the kitchen to grab the plates before she headed upstairs. Daniel was already laying in bed and his face was bruising up pretty good. She felt bad that he had fallen but she also didn’t want to spend the whole evening upstairs babying him. 

Beth ate and was relatively quiet as Daniel went on and on about the ranch and the horses and the beauty of Montana. He thought he could really get into the cowboy life and looked forward to trying again tomorrow.

She smiled and indulged him when he expected a reaction from her but her mind was about half a mile down the road. Finally, they finished their food and Daniel yawned loudly. Beth saw her opening and took it. 

“Alright, the best thing for you now is rest so I will take this stuff downstairs and check on you later. Ok?” She stood and started gathering their plates. 

“You can lay down with me, you’ve got to be tired too.” Daniel said with a soft smile. 

Beth smiled back and then reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t his fault afterall that a blast from her past had waltzed in and capitalized every thought she’d had since. She wasn’t being fair to Daniel and she owed it to him to make this visit as painless as possible, for both of them.

Beth awakened alone in her own bed at dawn. She lifted her head from her pillow to see the clock. 4:45 am. Unbelievable. She had been back for one day and was already falling back into old ranch habits. She left out a puff of air and flopped her head back down. She rolled onto her back and wondered what the day would bring.

She had stayed with Daniel for a while yesterday but when her father returned from the river, she had gone downstairs for a nightcap. Beth had enjoyed catching up with him in person and didn’t even mind Jamie’s presence like she usually did. Lee had gone to bed early and Kayce had taken Tate home with the promise to return on Sunday for dinner.

So here it was, Saturday morning, but the men would be working like any other day. There were no weekends on a ranch. She could not in good faith go back to sleep now. Sighing loudly, she dressed for breakfast. Gator would be serving at 5 a.m. sharp.

Entering the dining room, Beth was not surprised to see her father and Lee already at the table. She was also not surprised to notice Jamie’s lack of appearance.

“Good morning, daddy. Lee.” She kissed her father on the cheek and nodded to her brother as she sat. “No breakfast for the lawyer?” She asked a little snidely but with a smile. No reason to get her father all riled up before the sun was officially out. 

“Morning Beth. How’d you sleep hunny? I hope David wasn’t too uncomfortable.”

“It’s Daniel, Daddy. And he’s just fine. Looking forward to getting back out there actually.”

“Hmm.” John just nodded but Lee spoke as Gator started depositing dishes of eggs, potatoes, and bacon on the table.

“I’d be happy to have him along this morning Beth. Show him the ropes of runnin this place if'n you’re sure he’s up for it.”

Before she could respond, Beth heard the distinct sound of cowboy boots clicking on the hardwood floor as someone approached. Looking up at the doorway, her eyes went wide with shock at the sight of Rip. He did not make breakfast appearances, Hell, she could only remember a handful of times that he’d ever joined them at the dinner table, holidays being the exception.

“Morning sir, Lee.” He nodded at both of them with his hat in his hand. Walking to the table, he took the seat that Jamie usually sat in. “Beth, good to see ya.” 

She nodded but her father spoke. “Morning, Rip. What’s on the agenda for today?”

The men around the table filled their plates and discussed their business while Beth sat quietly and stole glances at Rip. 

It hadn’t been her imagination yesterday when she noticed the changes in him. He was a big, strong man. It was obvious from their close proximity that he was covered in muscle and he worked for a living. He was basically wearing exactly what he’d had on the day before except his shirt was blue today and made his eyes seem even more endless. Without his hat at the table, she could see his hair was thick and wild with curls. She bit on her lip to keep from sighing. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark locks and she squirmed a little as she felt arousal pooling between her legs. God, what was she? A fucking teenager? She tried to re-focus on the conversation when she heard her dad call her name.

“Beth what will you do today?”

“Oh, um Daniel said he wanted to try ranching today,” she glanced at Rip but he was working on his breakfast and didn’t appear to be paying her any mind. She turned back to her father, “I think I’ll go into town myself, maybe do a little shopping. See if much has changed.”

Lee jumped in at that. “Rip’s going into town this morning. You should just ride with him. I’ll show Daniel around while you’re gone.”

All of the eyes at the table turned to look at Rip. He simply shrugged and swallowed his eggs. “That’s fine with me. I’ll head out in about 2 hours. Just meet me at the truck if you’re going.”

A couple of hours later, Beth had handed Daniel off to Lee with a promise that they would find him a suitable horse and she walked down around the barns to where the ranch trucks were parked. Of course Rip was already there. He had the truck pulled out and started. The big, black Dodge had the Yellowstone logo emblazoned on both doors and Rip looked good leaning against it. When he noticed her walking up, he went around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She slid in and he closed it. Neither said a word. 

All the way down the lane, Beth starred out the window and Rip concentrated on his driving. When he pulled out onto the main road, he looked over at her and said, “So Daniel, huh? Seems…nice?”

Beth rolled her eyes at his choice of words and knew that he was being condescending. “Don’t start, Rip. He is nice, thank you very much.”

“I ain’t startin anything hunny. Just said he was nice. Nice haircut,” he chuckled, “nice pretty boy clothes,” he would have continued but Beth slapped his arm.

“Stop it.” She chuckled a little too. “So he’s not a cowboy. It doesn’t mean he’s any less manly.”

“Manly, huh? Looks like a pretty soft fuck to me. You been in the city too long. Maybe you need to be reminded what manly can be like.”

“Oh yea? You gonna be the one doin the remindin? Think you’re man enough to handle me, do ya? I seem to remember you tried once. Didn’t get very far either.”   
Beth smirked at the cowboy beside her. She had forgotten how easy it was to get under Rip’s skin and how much she enjoyed his wrath.

Rip whipped the truck off the main road, down a small trail-like path that ran adjacent to the river they had been driving beside. When they were too far back from the road to be seen, he stopped and turned off the ignition. Beth turned to question just what the hell he was up to but before she could utter a word he was leaning over the console between them.

“Rip! What the fuck are you doing?” Beth looked at him expectantly. What she saw, had her panties growing wet instantly. His eyes were practically black with desire and he was clenching his jaw to keep from saying something she might make him regret. 

Instead, he slid his hand up the inside of her leg, closest to him, up under the dress she was wearing. When he reached the apex of her thighs, she automatically opened them further. He expertly slipped his finger inside the band of her panties and slid it along the slick center of her folds. The contact made Beth buck her hips and she gasped out loud.

“Does he make you drip like that before he even touches you darlin?” He withdrew his hand and licked the finger that was covered in her juices. “You know as well as I do that I am the only man who does that for you, Beth.”

He took her hand and placed it over the bulging erection under his jeans. “And you’re the only woman who’s ever gotten me this hard from a fucking conversation.” He put her hand back in her lap and restarted the truck. “You come and find me when you’re ready for your next reminder.”

He casually pulled the truck back onto the main road and headed for town. Beth tried to pull herself together and wished, not for the first time, that she’d left Daniel back in Utah.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Home 3

He casually pulled the truck back onto the main road and headed for town. Beth tried to pull herself together and wished, not for the first time, that she’d left Daniel back in Utah.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful compared to Beth’s trip into town. Rip dropped her off on Main Street and she window shopped and purchased a few things here and there. Once her ride had finished his errands at the feed store and supply chain, the two had lunch at the local diner. 

Beth couldn’t help but notice how domestic the whole outing seemed and how much she was actually enjoying it. Everything in the city was so much more rushed. They lived at a faster pace, always trying to get to the next thing. Here, in Paradise Valley, it seemed like she had all the time in the world and good company on top of it.

After their initial encounter in the truck, Beth and Rip settled into some pleasant conversation. One they continued over steak and potatoes for him and a chicken salad for her. She told him about her job and life in Salt Lake and he entertained her with stories about the mishaps and cow-punchers on the ranch.   
They didn’t dive into anything deep but they were able to laugh together as they caught up on the other’s life.   
Far too soon for Beth’s liking, Rip announced that they’d better be heading back. He still had some work to do on the irrigation pipes and figured Daniel would be wondering where his woman had gotten to.

Beth chuckled at his last sentence but shrugged it off as he held the door open for her once again. 

About halfway to the Yellowstone, Beth broke their comfortable silence.

“You know I don’t love him, right Rip?”

Rip looked over into Beth’s eyes and saw the truth starring back at him. He reached over and patted her hand. When he went to withdraw it, she wrapped her delicate fingers around the bigger, calloused ones of the cowboy. He squeezed back and raised the one side of his mouth in a small grin.

“I know, darlin. I know.”

She nodded and let him have his hand back. They rode the rest of the way in silence, engrossed in their own thoughts.

After Beth’s quiet admission in the truck, she tried to concentrate and focus on spending time with Daniel but he could tell she was distracted. He asked her several times if everything was ok and was slightly disappointed when she simply answered she was fine, every time.

Finally, when Beth had had enough of her own attitude and Daniel’s questions, she suggested they go out.

“Let’s go down to the bar tonight Daniel.” She knew he would readily agree and she could use an evening to cut loose and blow off steam.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a dark colored dress with a small white pattern on it and boots that went to her knees. Daniel was sitting on her bed, ready and waiting. He had put on khakis and another polo shirt.

“You can’t wear that Daniel.”

“What do you mean? I always wear this, what’s wrong with it?” He looked down at his clothes and back at his girlfriend. He could tell she had distanced herself from him even further since they had gotten to Montana and he could tell she was losing interest in him the longer they stayed. Still, he loved her and just hoped it would all return to the way they had been in Salt Lake. Well, maybe not the way they had been because they weren’t very close there either but he hoped he could convince her that he could make her happy nonetheless.

“Daniel, this is not some little hippie joint in LA. This is a fucking honky-tonk in Montana and the cowboys there will eat you alive if you show up in that. Trust me. Go put on a pair of jeans, maybe a flannel shirt. See if Lee has any boots you could borrow. Jesus Christ, they’d kill you just for the loafers you’re wearing.” Beth smiled at him to ease the blow of her words but she was also dead serious. He needed to change.

Once Beth whipped the Mercedes into a parking space at the bar, she turned to look at Daniel. He had not been very happy with her suggestions about his clothes but had acquiesced and was much more suitable to their outing now. They sat there with the engine turned off, listening to the thumping beats of the music emanating from the small building. Every once and a while, the door would open and you could see the inside was packed with people glowing in neon lights. Beth had to admit, she missed this kind of place in the city. 

She grabbed her cigarettes and swung her door open.

“Ya ready?” 

She exited the car at his nod with him right behind her. He held his hand at the small of her back to guide her up the steps and opened the door for her to precede him inside.

Beth ordered 2 beers at the bar and found them a high top table. She twisted the caps off the bottles and lit a cigarette. Looking around the bar, she was delighted to feel so familiar in the atmosphere. 

There were cowboys everywhere. Standing at the bar, seated at tables, lounging at the edges of the dance floor and pushing girls around in timed two-steps.   
Daniel took it all in and wondered how he was ever going to fit in, in a place like this. He supposed it was a good thing Beth didn’t like to come home much. He felt like a fish out of water. At least, she had encouraged him to change his clothes.

While they sat and drank their beers, Beth and Daniel watched the couples on the dance floor. Beth bobbed around to the music and Daniel watched her settle into the role of Montana-born and bred. It amazed him how well she fit in here as well as in Salt Lake. He fell for her a little more.

Finally, Daniel had had enough of watching and asked Beth if she’d like to dance when a slow song came on. She agreed and they made their way out. He put his arm around her back and she placed hers on his shoulder. They held their joined hands out while they moved in slow circles. It felt fairly formal to Daniel but he was happy to have her in his arms.

When they turned so Beth was facing the door, her breath caught a little at the sight of some men walking inside. She recognized them as the wranglers from the Yellowstone and prayed simultaneously that Rip was and wasn’t with them. As the door was closing after them, she almost sighed in relief that she hadn’t seen him. Right before it went to rest against the frame, the door swung open again and Rip Wheeler strolled inside. Beth closed her eyes and hoped that she could make it through the evening. 

As the song ended, it immediately went into something more catchy and the two-stepping resumed. 

“Shall I try my hand at this?” Daniel asked, unaware of Beth’s discovery. 

She forced a smile and nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rip and the boys make their way to the bar. They ordered their beers and turned to face the crowds. Daniel stepped on Beth’s foot and she refocused on their dance. He wasn’t doing terribly but it was clearly his first time so they faltered plenty. She tried to laugh with him and enjoy spending the time together but even she knew she was distracted.

They made their way back to their table and Daniel walked to the bar to get them another beer. As Beth scanned the room, she could see most of the Yellowstone cowboys already on the dance floor but she couldn’t locate Rip. 

Suddenly, the little hairs on the back of her neck started tickling and she felt the breath of someone close to her ear. 

“That was quite a dance out there darlin. Care to do it the right way?”

Beth shivered at Rip’s deep, gravely whisper. She turned her head toward the sound and could have kissed the man, he was standing so close. She smiled and put her chin in her hand.

“Mmm know a cowboy that could help? If I remember correctly, you always had 2 left feet. Or at least you did when I was trying to teach you in the barn that one summer.” 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow. 

His eyes darted to the bar where he could see Daniel turning back toward their table. Rip stood up so that he was a more respectable distance from Beth but didn’t leave. 

When Daniel set the drinks on the table, he looked at Rip expectantly. The men had not been introduced so he was not aware of his familiarity with his girlfriend, her family, or her old life. 

“Hi there, can we help you?” Daniel tried to be polite while still indicating that he and Beth were there together.

Beth answered instead. “Daniel this is Rip. Rip, Daniel. He works for my father. He’s Lee’s right hand, ranch foreman.” She made the introduction, clearly proud of Rip and his position at the Yellowstone.

Rip stuck out his hand and Daniel reciprocated. “Good to meet ya. I was just asking Beth here if she cared to dance, for old time’s sake.” He winked in her direction.

Beth blushed uncharacteristically and Daniel looked between the two of them. When Beth was about to decline the offer, Daniel surprised her by suggesting she go for it.

“Go on, Beth. I’d love to see how this two-stepping should look on you, then maybe I can manage better.” He gave her a smile but his insides were rolling around nervously.

Beth nodded and took the hand that Rip now held out to her. He helped her hop down off the stool and then led her to the center of the dance floor. Rip held her much the same way Daniel had but it felt more intimate somehow. It was almost like their bodies recognized each other and matched every move. 

From their table, Daniel could see Beth laughing with Rip and she never quit smiling. The ease in which he guided her across the floor was admirable and as he looked around, he could see many females watching with interest.

As the song came to an end, Daniel expected the pair to make their way back to him, or at least Beth. But as she started to pull away, the next song slowed down considerably and the bigger man, in the black jacket and cowboy hat, pulled her back again.

“Rip,” she sighed. “I cannot dance with you all night. I came here with someone else.”

“Since when has that ever bothered you hunny? You always come with someone else. And leave with me.” 

He pulled her in tighter against his strong body. One arm held her low at her waist while the other gripped her hand close to his chest. 

She sighed again and laid her head against his chest. God it felt good to be right there again. “But it’s different now Rip. We’re older, I have a boyfriend and he’s watching us.” She closed her eyes and took in the spicy smell of him surrounding her. 

Rip tensed at the word boyfriend and nodded. “I know darlin. Just give me this, ok? Then I won’t bother you the rest of the night.”

She nodded against him and felt his other arm move to join the hand at her waist. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and couldn’t help but fall into them. She put both of her hands up around his neck and tucked her face in beside it. They finished the rest of the song in silence. As it was ending, Beth placed a barely there kiss against his neck and stepped back. 

She smiled at Rip and said “Well someone sure learned how to move his feet, huh? Thanks for the dance Rip. I’ll see you later, ok.”

Rip just winked at her and watched her go.

As Beth returned to the table, it appeared as though Daniel was just coming back from the bathroom. Good, she thought, he hadn’t been watching her fall into Rip’s arms.

In reality, Daniel had pretended to go to the bathroom when he saw Beth wrap her arms around the other man. They had looked so natural together that it had opened Daniel’s eyes to the truth right in front of him. Beth’s heart would never belong to him. It seemed as though she’d surrendered that years ago. 

When Beth looked up at his approach to the table, she forced a smile and he decided then and there that he deserved better. Now, obviously there was not a woman better than Beth Dutton but he deserved a better love. He deserved a woman that could love him wholly. And she deserved to be able to give hers wholly.

Daniel was not angry about his revelation but he was saddened. He had hoped to build a real life with Beth but it was clear that that would never work out. 

“Hey, are you ready to get out of here?” Daniel asked her. 

Beth was a little startled at his sudden departure request but she agreed that it was time to head home. She’d be no good to anyone now. All she would be doing was tracking Rip Wheeler and she didn’t want to put Daniel, or herself, through that. She nodded and gathered her things to stand. Before she left the bar, she locked eyes with Rip and he surreptitiously gave her a nod. He was disappointed to see her go already and even more to see her go without him.

Daniel saw the whole exchange. 

“Hey, I have a better idea. Why don’t I just take the car back and you stay here. I’m sure the guys from the ranch want to catch up with you and you can always just grab a ride back with them. My body is starting to protest that fall yesterday. I think I want to find a safe place to land and rest.”

If Beth was surprised at his desire to leave, she was even more surprised at his offer to have her stay with the boys. As much as she wanted to do just that, she declined, saying she’d drive him back.

“Beth, really. It’s fine. There’s no reason that you should cut the night short only to go home and watch me sleep. I can get back to the ranch. There's only one road out here.” He chuckled to himself at that.

Beth stayed silent for a minute, weighing her options. She really wasn’t ready to go home and an evening cutting up with Rip and the boys did sound like the perfect escape. Hell why not? Daniel was a big boy, he could take care of himself. She nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll walk you out and grab my wallet.”

Across the bar, Rip continued to keep an eye on Beth while he laughed with the wranglers. As she walked out the door, a cute little brunette approached him and asked for a dance. Glancing at the door once more, he reluctantly agreed. If he couldn’t hold the woman he wanted, at least he could still enjoy some of the evening.

Beth grabbed the things she needed from her car and kissed Daniel on the cheek. She walked back into the bar and took a look around. The Yellowstone outfit had moved to occupy a couple of high tables in the back so she headed that way. They all hooted and hollered when she joined them. It only took a minute for her to spot Rip dancing with some buckle bunny in tight jeans and a sparkly top. Beth saw red. She placed her things on the table and told one of the cowboys to get her a beer and a shot then she headed out to the floor. 

“Mind if I cut in hunny?” Beth directed her question to the girl but she was starring right at Rip. His eyes jumped a little in laughter but he said nothing.

“Wait your turn sister.” The girl looked Beth up and down and Rip could see Beth set her jaw. Oh boy, he thought, this could get ugly. 

Diffusing the situation before it could ignite, Rip dropped his arms from the girl and held his hand out to Beth. “Go on, get outta here.” He advised her and pulled Beth in close despite the upbeat music.

Beth’s arms immediately wound back up around Rip’s neck and she actually pressed her lips to his in a rather lingering kiss. When she pulled back, Rip chuckled.

“If I had known all you needed was a taste of the green-eyed monster, I woulda danced with someone else years ago.”

“I’m not jealous Rip. I just didn’t wanna see you wind up with some dirty disease from corn-holing that floozy.” 

Beth looked down as she finished her sentence but when she looked back up Rip was still smiling.  
She pouted back and pecked him quick on the lips again. “Ok, maybe I didn’t like seeing your arms wrapped around another woman, the scent of her hair hitting you in the face, and her perfume clinging to your clothes.” She wrinkled her nose as she made a show of sniffing his shoulder.

Rip laughed out loud at her antics but when he quieted, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and whispered near her ear. “I definitely prefer the smell of your hair, darlin.”  
Beth continued her guise of pouting but she was   
melting on the inside and he wasn’t done. He switched his mouth over to her other ear and continued, “If you let me take you home, we can work on your perfume clinging to my birthday suit.”

Beth laughed and blushed at the same time. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she kissed him there. 

“Just dance with me for now, cowboy.”

“Yes ma’am.”

As the song finished out and eased into another, Beth continued to allow Rip to hold her. His curiosity over the lack of a certain boyfriend got the better of him and he finally asked.

“Um Beth, as much as I’m enjoying this, I gotta ask. What happened to Daniel?”

She looked up from her place on his shoulder. “Nothing happened Rip. He wasn’t feeling well and headed back to the ranch.” She looked down at his chest and played with the button of his shirt before she looked at him again. “It’s not going to work between him and I though. I just need to figure out the right away to tell him.”

“Hmm,” Rip nodded at her statement, “Beth Dutton, worried about breaking a man’s heart. There’s a new one. He must be special enough” He lifted the one side of his mouth in a sad little half grin.

Beth raised her hand to his cheek and ran her thumb below his eye. She took his hand and led him off the dance floor to the back door of the bar. Stepping outside, she pulled him over to have a seat on the porch steps. They sat side by side for a minute. When Beth shivered, Rip shed his jacket and laid it across her shoulders. She leaned against him and spoke.

“Daniel's been good to me. That’s all Rip. Back in the city, far away from this place, far away from…you, it’s easy to pretend that I can move on with my life. I'm a successful business woman. I research, crush, and build companies all day long. I can fit into the life style with ease because I can be ruthless and unfeeling. If you remember to look out for only yourself, the city is easy. But as soon as I come home, Hell as soon as my dad mentions your name on the phone, I’m craving the simple pleasures of Montana, more specifically your presence, your touch, like a drug. You make me forget about everything else and enjoy being present in every moment. I don’t know how you do it but you make it seem not so bad to be Beth Dutton.”

Beth finished her monologue and shyly looked up at Rip’s face. Rip held her gaze for what felt like an eternity before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Beth closed her eyes and sighed, he kissed both of her eyelids and the tip of her nose.

“I’m happy to be Rip Wheeler because you’re Beth Dutton, baby. Don’t you ever forget that. You have made my life worth living since I was an angry, scared boy. And I’m always here for you darlin. You just gotta decide when you want me.”

He placed his mouth over her lips and kissed her like they had all the time in the world. It was slow and thorough. His tongue reached all the hidden secrets of her mouth and then some. His big, calloused hand caressed the silky strands of her hair as he held her head and the only thing Beth could feel was treasured.

After what felt like an eternity, Rip pulled back and smiled. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen with his love and she had never looked more beautiful.

“Come on, Beth. There’s more dancing to be done and your beer is getting warm.” He winked at her and pulled her to her feet. 

Beth laughed and followed him back inside. She would follow the man anywhere and it felt possible that maybe that meant a real life with them together.

She just needed to let Daniel down first.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thanks for sticking with me. This story wanted to go so many different ways but it kept coming back to not wanting Beth to actually, physically cheat on Daniel. So he ended up looking like a decent guy…I think he had to be because we all know Beth would not allow a man to “handle” her, unless it’s Rip! Anyway, I hope it was realistic enough and thanks for reviewing.

**I attempted to tie this story into the first episode of season 1 and get them more into the characters we saw there. 

Welcome Home 4

The next morning, Beth awoke a little past dawn. They hadn’t stayed out terribly late and she wasn’t hungover so she was thankful for that. She had enjoyed most of the evening, dancing in Rip’s arms and when they weren’t, he was standing right next to her cutting up with the guys. She couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled and laughed that much. It made her feel lighter. 

Riding home in Rip’s pick-up truck, she couldn’t help but be disappointed that she hadn’t yet ended things with Daniel. She wanted to spend the rest of the night with her cowboy. She wanted to remember what it felt like to have her body loved by his but she would have to hold off. She may be a stone-cold bitch but Beth Dutton was no cheat. She would not dishonor herself or disrespect Daniel and Rip in that way. 

Making her mind up in the early, grey light of the morning, Beth decided that perhaps it was time to return to Montana. She was fairly certain Bob Swartz wouldn’t mind having another remote office and she was perfect to run it. She would drive Daniel back to Utah tonight after dinner instead of next week and she would break it off with him there. Then she’d make her work arrangements and be back by the end of the week. 

Beth smiled as her plan came together in her mind. She got out of bed to prepare for the day and headed next door to rouse Daniel for breakfast.

When she approached his door, she found it open and his bed untouched. Checking the bathroom, she noticed his toiletries appeared to be missing and she didn’t see any of his travel bags. Confused, Beth headed downstairs. Perhaps, he had an emergency and was going to need to go back immediately.

She found no sign of Daniel in the living room but her father and Lee were sitting at the dining room table.

“Good morning.” She patted her brother’s shoulder as she passed and kissed her father’s cheek before she took her seat. “Have either of you seen Daniel? He’s not upstairs.”

Lee looked warily at his father and left the answer to John.

“Daniel isn’t here Beth. He came home, without you, last night and asked Jamie to run him into town. He said he needed to take care of some important business back in the city and wanted to rent a car.”

Beth had not been expecting his response so the shock on her face was pretty evident. 

“Judging by your reaction, I take it you knew nothing about this. I hope you didn’t make a fool of yourself last night Beth, it will do you well to remember you are still a Dutton after all.”

That comment had Beth seething. How dare he suggest that she was anything but a fine representation of the Dutton name.

“Well, I wasn’t damaging your God-damn name, Daddy, so you can rest easy there. Daniel told me he wasn’t feeling well and that he wanted to come home. He suggested I just catch a ride with Rip and the other cowboys from the ranch since they were there too. That’s all. I appreciate the fucking benefit of the doubt though. If you’ll excuse me.” Beth stood angrily, grabbed her coffee and cigarettes and stormed out of the dining room.

Out on the front porch, Beth dialed Daniel’s number and listened to the phone ring. He finally answered groggily when she was about to hang up.

“H'llo?” 

“Daniel? Where the Hell are you?”

The sound of Beth’s voice and her angry tone had Daniel instantly awake and sitting up in his bed. He had had a long drive back to Salt Lake and had even gone as far as to get his things from Beth’s townhouse. It actually ended up being far less than what it should have been for a relationship of over a year. A sign in and of itself. So he had just fallen into bed a couple of minutes prior.

“Beth, calm down. I’m home in Salt Lake.”

“Why? And why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

Daniel sighed. He knew Beth would call as soon as she realized he was gone but he still wasn’t ready for this conversation. Women like Beth Dutton didn’t like to be dumped, they preferred to do the dumping.

“I know Beth, I am sorry about that but I just had some eye opening revelations last night and I wanted to get out of there before I lost my nerve, ok? I love you Beth, I have for a long time and I probably will for a lot longer. I had hoped that you and I were on a path to marriage and a family but last night, well, last night I realized that that is never going to happen with us.”

Beth remained silent because he wasn’t wrong.

“Your silence is deafening sweetheart. And it only confirms what I guessed to be true. That man that you danced with last night, Rick? You know him well, I mean, he’s pretty special to you.”

“Rip.” Beth corrected.

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked.

“His name is Rip. And yes, he is pretty special to me.”

Daniel nodded although Beth couldn’t see it. “I could tell just from watching you with him. It was like a movie. Like a cheesy, romance movie, where the main characters are head over heels in love but don’t figure it out til the end. I saw then, that there is no real room for me in your life. You can’t give me your heart or love because that cowboy already has it all.” 

“Daniel.” Beth wasn’t crying or sad. She was relieved. She hadn’t meant to hurt the man but the things he said were so true, she was surprised no one had seen it sooner.

“No, Beth. Don’t apologize. I will always be grateful for the time we spent together and I hope you will be happy, whatever you decide to do. Happy Easter Beth. Good-bye.”

“Good-bye Daniel.”

Beth hung up the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. That was the most cordial breakup she’d ever been a part of and it was almost funny. Before she could laugh, her father stomped out the front door on the phone. He walked off the porch a ways to finish his conversation and when he hung up he turned toward Beth.

“Beth, I’m sorry about earlier. But listen, there’s some trouble brewing for the ranch and I’m going to need your help. You can’t go back to Salt Lake now.”

Just as he finished his orders, Lee came out of the house and the Dutton ranchers headed down the hill to the barns.

Beth was stunned. She watched them go, processing what her father had said before she stood up and stomped up to her room. She had been planning on staying but now she was pissed that her father had told her that’s what she was doing. She stomped around the room, discarding the clothes she’d had on in favor of comfort. She sat down and emailed her boss, asking for a short leave of absence until she could figure out something more concrete. She sent the message and slammed the laptop’s lid down before she stood.

Walking down the hallway, naked except for her robe, Beth decided she needed a shower to calm herself down.

She was most angry that she hadn’t been able to make the decision to stay on the ranch for herself. She was a 34 year old woman still being told what to do by her daddy and it enraged her. Sure, she was going to stay anyway but now the choice had been taken away.

She wasn’t sure a shower was going to do the trick. She needed someone to lash out at. Turning the corner, she saw Rip looking into her father’s office. She watched him for a second before she started in on him.

“He’s not there. You look like a stray dog Rip. Too nervous to enjoy being in the house because you’re too afraid of the broom.” She took a draw from the cigarette she was smoking and regretted her callous remark. Why did this man always get the brunt of her anger?

The simple truth was, because he could take it, dish it out, and then fuck the rest out of her. 

“You’re up early.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really sleep.”

“Yea, well they say spiders don’t.”

He calmly insulted her personality and she mentally gave him a point. When he looked down at his hat, she untied her robe and let it hang open to reveal her lack of clothes underneath. 

“What are you doing?”

Exactly what I need to do to get over this fucking shitty mood I’m in she thought, but out loud she answered.

“Adjusting my web,” point for her she thought again, “you know, life’s not that complicated Rip. You can either walk on down the hall,” she took a long draw from her cigarette before she told him what she really wanted, “or fuck me.”

The look in Rip’s eye changed to one of need, of desire, and she knew he was about to set her straight again. Thank God. She crushed out her cigarette right before his impressive, advancing form reached her. He forcefully gripped her hips inside her robe and went down to grab her ass.

In a show of dominance and strength, he lifted her up to his waist where she wrapped her legs around him. She ran both of her hands through his hair and gripped it to angle his face up for an angry, passionate kiss. 

Their teeth clashed and their tongues battled for supremacy. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and the pressure was delicious. She needed him now.   
Tearing her mouth from Rip’s, she nodded in the direction of the steps. He took her cue and carried her to the top where he paused. It had been years since he’d been in Beth’s room and back then he’d snuck in from outside.

“Second door on the left,” she said before she went back to biting and nibbling on his neck and ear. If she didn’t stop, he wouldn’t even make it into a room. He could barely walk with the massive hard-on he was sporting and his jeans were painfully tight.

As soon as he walked through the door he spotted the dresser and set Beth atop it to undo his pants. She continued to assault his mouth with bruising kisses and he gave as good as he got. 

When his pants fell to his ankles, he ran his hands up the outside of her legs and moved her robe out of the way. He gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the dresser. 

She spread her legs wide enough to allow Rip’s hips to step between them. She felt the head of his shaft rubbing her entrance immediately and she bucked against it. Beth melded her lower body to Rip’s and leaned back on the desk for better leverage. 

Rip used one hand to pinch the exposed nipple of her left breast and he gripped his cock with the other. He ran it up and down her wet slit to coat himself with the juices dripping from her center. He could only handle one pass up and one down before he pushed inside of her with a groan.

They both closed their eyes at the intrusion and Rip gave her a second to adjust to his size before he pulled back out. It had been years since they’d been together this way and she was tight. As he pushed back in again, Beth could have cried at feeling him move within her once more. He was big and thick and she’d never been with a man that could please her so well. She moaned loudly and encouraged him to keep going.

The back mirror of the dresser banged on the wall behind it as the force of Rip’s thrusts became even more powerful. The coupling was hard and fast and angry. He held her against the dresser and wall as he used her body to get him to his release. She held on and reveled in the climax building low in her belly.  
He knew by the way she clung to him and bit her lip that she was right there too. As she got louder, his movements became more sporadic until he was finally emptying his seed inside her tight confines. He shuttered and dropped his head to her chest. Beth was there to catch him. She caressed his face, his hair, and kissed his mouth. His attention was exactly what she’d needed to calm the pit of anger building up all morning.

“There’s a musical festival in Livingston, this weekend. Do you want to go with me?”

And just like that, she was reminded how her father had ordered her back to Montana. She was no longer free to say yes to a music festival because she wanted to go with him, now she was obligated to play dutiful ranch daughter and it pissed her off.

“You ruin it every time.” She slapped Rip’s chest and pushed him off of her, not sure if she was talking about the man who had just brought her so much pleasure or her father. Sliding down from the dresser, she pulled her robe on straighter and strode through the open bathroom door then reclosed it. 

As she leaned back against the door, she couldn’t help but make one last remark. She wanted someone to feel just as shitty as she did and she was truly sorry that that person would have to be Rip for now.

“Funny, I always remember your dick being bigger. I guess that’s just the nostalgic in me.”

The End.


End file.
